In today mechanical devices, clamshell devices are frequently used in daily life. A first cover and a second cover of a clamshell device are connected to each other with a hinge mechanism so that the first cover is capable of being rotated with respect to the second cover. For a hinge mechanism of a clamshell device to produce torque, it is usually achieved by using a gasket structure or a double wrapping structure.
In the prior art, no matter the gasket structure or the double wrapping structure is used, torque is usually produced from a friction among components. However, the friction among components also causes deterioration and heat. Therefore, in the prior art, lubrication liquid is often necessary to be applied among components for increasing lifetime and decreasing deterioration. With such way, however, maintenance cost may increase and oil leakage may occur when too much lubrication liquid is applied.
Thus, there is a need for inventing a hinge mechanism and a clamshell device with a hinge mechanism that decrease deterioration and solve the problems of conventional art.